My Voodoo Child
by Loan the Daughter of Neptune
Summary: SPOILERS chap 677. Songfic. PWP. - Rythmés par le son des tambours, leurs corps se mêlent.


Et me revoilà, avec mon premier OS de l'année ! Un beau PWP yaoi en plus, c'est du joli !

**Par contre, si vous ne lisez pas les scans (ici le 677 est concerné), arrêtez-vous là, les spoilers commencent dès la note ! Je ne veux pas de plaintes quant au fait que je dévoile des évènements futurs du manga !**

Bien, maintenant je peux parler en toute liberté !

Je sais, j'ai d'autres fanfictions en cours que mes lecteurs attendent patiemment depuis un bon bout de temps. Mais cet OS me brûlait terriblement les doigts et le cerveau. J'avais** besoin **de l'écrire !

C'est un** Hawkins x Kidd**. Et une** Songfic**. Avec un **lemon** tout en rythme. Oui.

En re-regardant Doctor Who (la nouvelle série) depuis la saison 1, une chanson a particulièrement attiré mon attention lors de l'épisode 3.12. Et tout ça à cause du Maître (dont je suis fan, soit dit en passant) ! La chanson est** Voodoo Child**, des _Rogue Traders_. En checkant les paroles, l'évidence m'a frappé de plein fouet et mon imagination a été titillée à un point inimaginable. Ajoutez à cela la découverte de superbes fanarts dessinés par _Setsu _(cf. la couverture), et voilà qu'écrire cet OS devint une obsession.

Je me suis appuyé sur le chapitre 677 (ainsi que le SBS du tome 68 où l'on apprend l'âge des Supernovas) donc, pour écrire cette songfiction. Là où l'on apprend que Kidd souhaite créer une alliance avec Hawkins et Apoo. On ne sait pas vraiment s'ils ont accepté ou non, mais ici on va dire que oui, que les équipages fêtent ça, que Hawkins s'est retiré dans une chambre prêtée par Kidd.

Le lemon est la songfic en elle-même. Ne lancez la chanson qu'à ce moment-là (quand les paroles apparaissent). Il a été écrit de façon à ce qu'il soit lu en même temps que la chanson, en suivant les paroles et la musique. J'ai eu du mal à bien rythmer le tout, mais normalement, tout est bon ! Sachez que je ne suis pas la spécialiste des songfictions et que ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'en ai plus écrit ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop catastrophique !

Résumons :

**Pairing** : Hawkins x Kidd  
**Song** : _Voodoo Child_  
**Disclaimer** : Oda Eiichiro. Rogue Traders. Loan the Daughter of Neptune.  
**Warning** : Yaoi. PWP. Lemon

Bon, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**My Voodoo Child**

Hawkins posa ses cartes devant lui. La réponse le laissa perplexe, bien qu'il ne laissât rien transparaitre. Comme à son habitude, son visage resta impassible. Dans un bref soupir, il rangea son jeu. Synchronisation parfaite, on frappa au même moment contre le battant en bois de la lourde porte de sa chambre. On n'attendit pas de réponse, il fallait dire que le visiteur était maître en ces lieux.

— Kidd.

Le rouquin referma la porte derrière lui, un sourire dangereux aux lèvres.

— Tu boudes ?

— Pardon ?

— T'es parti dès l'alliance scellée. T'as même pas profité d'l'alcool et d'la bouffe !

Hawkins haussa simplement les épaules avant de se lever et de se servir un verre de vin. Il s'était pris le droit d'emporter une bouteille avec lui, laissant l'équipage de Kidd, les On Air Pirates, et ses propres hommes faire la bringue entre eux. L'extralucide avait préféré s'isoler pour consulter ses cartes. S'allier avec de puissants pirates était presque un passage obligé dans le Nouveau Monde, mais le trio qu'il formait avec Kidd et Apoo promettait d'être explosif et bancal, si les deux autres n'y mettaient pas du leur.

— Alors ?

— Je ne supporte pas le bruit.

Le sourire de Kidd s'élargit. Il tourna la lourde clé dans la serrure de la porte, puis s'approcha du blond et se colla à lui. Son torse plaqué contre le dos d'Hawkins, le rouquin laissa ses mains caresser le ventre de l'autre pirate qui vida son verre d'un trait avant de soupirer.

— Kidd…

— Mais ça ne me dérange pas que tu veuilles rester ici.

Une main glissa lentement sur le torse offert du blond. Ce dernier posa son verre sur la table. Kidd eut un sourire en coin tandis que le second capitaine se retourna lentement, puis plongea son regard dans celui du rouquin. Ils se jaugèrent un moment, avant que le plus âgé ne se penche doucement en avant et ne capte les lèvres avides de baisers de Kidd. Celui-ci agrippa le col du manteau d'Hawkins, approfondissant le superbe patin qu'il lui roulait avec passion, tout en reculant vers le lit. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, entrainant le cartomancien dans sa chute.

**.x.**

_**Baby, baby, baby!  
You are my Voodoo Child – my Voodoo Child**_

Hawkins se redressa, assis à califourchon sur son amant, le dominant de sa hauteur. Son long manteau blanc glissa lentement sur ses bras, avant de s'échouer paresseusement sur le sol.

_**You're like Voodoo baby  
You just take hold**_

Kidd eut un sourire provocateur, auquel le blond répondit en lui ouvrant les boucles de sa ceinture, dont il se débarrassa bien vite.

_**Put your cards on the table baby  
Do I twist do I fold?**_

Le reste de ses vêtements suivit le même chemin, abandonné par terre, et son corps nu fut offert aux yeux écarlates.

_**You're like Voodoo Honey  
All silver and gold**_

Sa main droite gagna le pantalon d'Hawkins et l'ouvrit brusquement, avant de se perdre dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

_**Why don't you tell me my future?  
Why don't I sell you my soul?**_

Hawkins embrassa le rouquin qui répondit avec fougue. Le cartomancien avait tendance à le rendre fou. Aussi Kidd écarta-t-il prestement les jambes pour l'accueillir plus près contre lui.

_**So here it comes - the sound of drums.**_

La main aérienne du blond descendit le long du torse de Kidd.

_**Here comes the drums, here comes the drums**_

En approfondissant le baiser, Hawkins se mit à caresser doucement le membre tendu de son amant.

_**Baby, baby, baby!  
You are my Voodoo Child - my Voodoo Child**_

Kidd empoigna la chevelure dorée. Le sang afflua, courant dans ses veines, se transformant en feu passionnel.

_**Don't say maybe, maybe  
It's Supernatural - I'm coming undone**_

Entre la chaleur de leur corps, les caresses se faisaient plus sensuelles, plus appuyées et plus rapides. Sous Hawkins, le rouquin perdait peu à peu pied, exigeant plus.

_**Baby, baby, baby!  
You are my Voodoo Child - my Voodoo Child**_

Contre son sexe, Kidd sentit bientôt celui de son partenaire. Il laissa un gémissement de luxure s'échapper lorsqu'ils s'effleuraient.

_**Don't say maybe, maybe  
It's Supernatural - I'm coming undone**_

Au même moment, Hawkins remplaça sa langue par ses doigts, que Kidd suça avidement en lui lançant un regard aguicheur.

_**You're like Voodoo baby  
Your kisses are cold!**_

La langue du plus âgé parcourut le cou du plus jeune, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche n'embrasse le métal de son nouveau bras.

_**Feel your poison running through me  
Let me never grow old**__  
_

Kidd frissonna à cette vue peu commune. Le cartomancien n'était jamais contre un peu de folie, et c'était bien ce qui le rendait si envoûtant.

_**You're like Voodoo honey  
My pictures you stole**_

La main d'Hawkins quitta bientôt la langue qui la léchait puis descendit hâtivement entre les corps excités des deux hommes.**  
**

_**You play me like a puppet  
Sticking pins in a doll!**_

Tout en caressant le sexe de son amant de l'autre main, ses doigts couverts de salive glissèrent entre les fesses de Kidd, se frayant un chemin qu'ils connaissaient bien.

_**So here it comes - the sound of drums**_

Un râle de plaisir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Kidd.

_**Here comes the drums, here comes the drums**_

Alors qu'en lui les doigts dansaient, le sang tapait contre ses tempes.

_**Baby, baby, baby!  
You are my Voodoo Child - my Voodoo Child**_

Hawkins se pencha à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Le rouquin s'amusa à les mordiller doucement, tout en les suçotant perversement.

_**Don't say maybe, maybe  
It's Supernatural - I'm coming undone**_

Trouvant que son amant perdait trop de temps en préliminaires, Kidd glissa sa main droite entre eux, caressant le sexe du blond.

_**Baby, baby, baby!  
You are my Voodoo Child - my Voodoo Child**_

Ce dernier avait bien compris le message qu'il essayait de lui faire passer. Mais il aimait beaucoup jouer, et le pousser à bout.

_**Don't say maybe, maybe  
It's Supernatural - I'm coming undone**_

Le rouquin grogna, et l'ainé cessa de le titiller. Il se redressa, se saisit des cuisses de Kidd, les écartant un peu plus.

Dans un coup sec, et sans le prévenir, Hawkins pénétra Kidd. Dans un cri de plaisir, ce dernier se cambra. Sa main droite agrippa les draps et ses yeux se fermèrent sous les vagues de plaisir qui échauffaient ses reins à chaque coup donné par son partenaire. La chaleur se diffusa dans tout son corps. Son sexe banda plus fort, se dressant fièrement devant le torse du rouquin, frôlant le nombril d'Hawkins qui bougeait dans un rythme régulier, d'avant en arrière.

_**Here comes the drums, here comes the drums**_

Et puis soudain, Kidd se cambra plus violemment, et un nouveau cri de plaisir s'éleva dans l'air. Le point sensible venait d'être touché dans un coup plus passionné que jamais. Hawkins, mains sous les fesses de son amant, tête penchée en arrière, accéléra la cadence. Contre son front, la sueur collait ses cheveux. La bouche à demi ouverte laissait glisser quelques gémissements de luxure qui sonnaient de manière particulièrement sexy aux oreilles de Kidd, l'emmenant un peu plus près des portes du Septième Ciel.

_**Baby, baby, baby!  
You are my Voodoo Child - my Voodoo Child**_

Kidd se redressa grâce à son bras métallique. Il bougea en rythme avec Hawkins pour intensifier le plaisir qui les secouait chacun.

_**Don't say maybe, maybe  
It's Supernatural - I'm coming undone**_

Ne se contrôlant plus, le rouquin s'empara avec une féroce passion des lèvres de son amant.

_**Baby, baby, baby**_

Kidd s'empala un peu plus sur le sexe du blond.

_**You just take hold**_

Ce dernier, dans un cri incroyablement érotique, vint en lui.

_**Don't say maybe, maybe**_

Dans sa jouissance, il caressa plus fort le membre de Kidd.

_**Do I twist, do I fold?**__  
_

Le Captain se cambra contre le torse d'Hawkins, jouissant à son tour entre leurs ventres.

**.x.**

Kidd se laissa retomber sur le lit, attirant son partenaire contre lui. Posant sa tête sur le torse qui se soulevait encore de manière irrégulière, Hawkins ferma les yeux, essayant lui aussi de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Le métal froid du bras gauche du Captain effleura son dos, mais il ne frissonna pas. Contrairement à ce qu'il en avait pensé au début, la sensation n'était pas désagréable. C'était étrange, mais pas dérangeant. Et puis, il y avait un côté pervers qui plaisait au cartomancien.

Il ne se souvenait plus exactement quand ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter de la sorte, mais ça lui était égal, en vérité. Il y avait, dans leurs rencontres intimes, quelque chose de dangereux mais érotique. Les deux amants se fichaient pas mal de savoir si c'était correct ou pas. Le fait qu'ils prenaient tous les deux leur pied à chaque fois suffisait à justifier qu'ils couchent ensemble.

— Hawkins, j'entends à nouveaux les tambours.

**Fin**

* * *

Je crois que j'ai trouvé un nouvel OTP. Je suis officiellement devenue fan de pairing !

Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Est-ce que je dois arrêter d'écrire des songifcs ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ! (Si vous avez besoin de la traduction de la chanson, demandez.)


End file.
